In a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), the basic principle for displaying a frame of image is that signals required for each row of pixels are output from up to down sequentially by a data driver, and each row of pixels is gated by inputting thereto a square wave with a certain pulse width from up to down sequentially by a gate driver. An existing manufacture method is to bond a gate driving IC and a data driving IC on a glass panel by means of a chip on glass (COG) process. When a resolution is high, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display with a small size has more outputs of the gate driver and the data driver, and lengths of the driving ICs would increase, which makes against to a laminating process for a module driving ICs. Recently, the gate driving IC is manufactured on the glass panel with an array substrate process without adding any processes and cost to the existing process, by designing of a gate driving circuit. A circuit principle diagram of a shift register unit in a basic gate driving circuit is illustrated in FIG. 1. However, the circuit has a relatively long operation period, has the problem of voltage threshold shift, and fails to control the circuit well by control signals.